


Третий раз всегда волшебный

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: «Стилински, ты должен отвести моего брата в гей-клуб», или сестры Хейл, которые всегда добиваются своего.





	

– Стилински, ты должен отвести моего брата в гей-клуб.

Стайлз даже поперхнулся от такой наглости и только чудом спас лежащие перед ним конспекты, успев прикрыть рот рукой. В столь ранний час в столовой Калифорнийского университета практически не было народа, чем жаворонок-Стайлз любил пользоваться. Свободный стол и много еды под боком – идеально. До этой минуты.

– И тебя с добрым утром, Кора, – мрачно поприветствовал Стайлз усевшуюся напротив него девушку и, схватив с подноса салфетки, начал судорожно вытирать ими рот и пальцы. – Как мои дела? Прекрасно. Спасибо, что спросила. Немного зашиваюсь с докладом по истории двадцатого века, но ничего страшного.

– Хватит паясничать. – Кора стащила несколько палочек-фри с подноса Стайлза и захрустела ими. – История у Дюка?

– Ага, у него. Утверждает, что слеп как церковная мышь, но хрен спишешь или в шпаргалку заглянешь.

Стайлз закончил обтирать пальцы и мысленно поблагодарил мироздание, подсказавшее ему сегодня обойтись кофе вместо привычной колы – после нее вся рука была бы липкая.

– Могу помочь с докладом, – Кора нацелилась на яблоко на подносе, но Стайлз очень быстро пресек ее маневр, хватая яблоко и вгрызаясь в него. – А ты за это сводишь моего брата в гей-клуб.

Ладно, во второй раз эта новость уже не так ошарашивала.

– Кора, когда люди просят о чем-то, они добавляют «пожалуйста».

– Помощь с докладом.

– Все еще не слышу «пожалуйста».

– Помощь с докладом и со Стейси из группы Харриса.

– Миддлтон? Та, которая рыженькая?

– Да. – Кора сложила руки под грудью и вопросительно приподняла брови, давая понять, что это ее последнее слово.

Стайлз старательно прожевал яблоко, прикинул все за и против, не забыв вспомнить холодный взгляд профессора Дюкалиона и неплохую грудь Стейси, еще немного поспорил сам с собой и все же кивнул:

– Хорошо, я в деле.

***

С Корой Хейл Стайлз познакомился на одной из тех вечеринок, которые пачками организовывали братства и сестринства для знакомства со «свежим мясом». Кто организовал именно ту вечеринку, Стайлз не помнил, как собственно не помнил и того, как на его коленях оказалась шикарная брюнетка. Слишком пьяные для перехода на третью базу, они так и провалялись на газоне перед домом, лениво целуясь и лапая друг друга за все места. Утро принесло Стайлзу жуткое похмелье и не очень довольную Кору.

Придирчиво осмотрев Стайлза при дневном свете и морщась из-за дико затекшего тела, она твердо заявила, что тот не в ее вкусе. На что Стайлз, тоже пребывая не в лучшем расположении духа, тут же отреагировал похожим пассажем. Что-то вроде того, что любит, когда у девушки есть за что ухватиться. Ошарашенная Кора пошла на новый виток оскорблений, Стайлз ее поддерживал, как мог, стараясь все же оставаться в рамках. Что именно они тогда друг другу наговорили, никто из них точно вспомнить не мог. И каким образом с лужайки перед домом братства они переместились в ближайший университетский кафетерий, продолжая практически шепотом соревноваться в остроумии. Громче говорить они просто не могли – голова трещала у обоих. Тем не менее, пообщались они неплохо и через какое-то время встретились снова.

Стайлз точно не мог сказать, что именно Кора Хейл нашла в нем, но лично для него она оказалась идеальным бро – этакой смесью Скотта Маккола и Лидии Мартин. Главное, чтоб последние не узнали.

С Корой оказалось прикольно как тусоваться, так и заниматься учебой. Она не была настолько же гениальной, как Лидия Мартин – а та все еще занимала место личной богини Стайлза в его сердце, – но в некоторых дисциплинах ей не было равных. Так что первый год пролетел очень быстро и весело.

И Стайлз бы не сказал, что всегда был паинькой и случайно оказывался в самой гуще событий, но у Коры определенно был талант втравливать его в различные авантюры.

Пробраться в Бета-Пси, чтобы отомстить бывшему Коры, насыпав чесоточный порошок во все его белье, уделив особое внимание нижнему? Запросто.  
Прогулять пары у мистера Харриса и весь день провести на крышах, покуривая травку и читая там? Да легко.

На неделю сбежать из универа, чтобы проехать автостопом по штату? Вообще не вопрос.

Распустить очень достоверные слухи о повальной голубизне братства Альфа-Зета-Тау, чтобы отомстить еще одному бывшему Коры? Как нефиг делать.

… Если задуматься, чаще всего их с Корой проделки были направлены против ее бывших. Так что Стайлз в какой-то момент порадовался, что совсем не привлекал Кору как сексуальный объект. Вот честно.

Но возвращаясь к произошедшему – за последний год именно Кора чаще всего становилась источником событий, в результате которых Стайлзу приходилось напрягать извилины и всячески стараться не огрести. И, направляясь на встречу с ее братом, чтобы все же отвести того в гей-клуб, Стайлз как никогда явственно чувствовал, что ничем хорошим это для него не закончится.

Он лишь отдаленно помнил брата Коры по нескольким фоткам в фейсбуке – высокий, голубоглазый, блондинистый и самоуверенный на вид хлыщ модельного типа. Такие обычно становятся капитанами школьных спортивных команд, мутят с самыми красивыми девочками школы и считают, что весь мир крутится вокруг их особы. У Стайлза в школе был похожий экземпляр, так что он знал, о чем говорил. И если сам Стайлз еще в школе спокойно принял свою бисексуальность, не видя разницы, с кем именно заигрывать, то с братом Коры могли возникнуть проблемы. По словам Коры же, тому просто катастрофически не везло с женским полом.

Первую и самую вменяемую его девушку растерзал горный лев во время школьного похода в лес. Вторая оказалась больной педофилкой-психопаткой, чуть не убившей всю их семью. Третья была аспиранткой профессора литературы в колледже, увлекалась на досуге участием в сатанинских обрядах и чуть не принесла в жертву самого брата. Последняя работала маршалом и предпочитала свой байк, ружье и перестрелки нормальным отношениям.

Стайлз мог только посочувствовать Дереку, тому самому брату, на которого насели обе его сестры и буквально вынудили «попробовать другие варианты». Если Лора хотя бы вполовину такая же дотошная как Кора, то у Дерека просто не было никаких шансов. Хотя, подозревал Стайлз, Лора, как старшая и более опытная, должна была быть еще хуже.

Но в итоге именно Стайлз стоял без пяти минут полночь перед гей-клубом «Синема» и ждал доведенного до ручки возможно-даже-не-гея-Дерека, чтобы стать его феей-крестной в мир порока и разврата. И блесток. Очень много блесток.

Стайлз запоздало подумал, что надо было идти в другой клуб. В «Синема» слишком часто проводились тематические вечеринки, которые могли испугать Дерека.  
Если он вообще соизволит прийти.

Стайлз нервно постучал пяткой о шину своего джипа и полез в карман джинсов за телефоном. Прошло только пятнадцать минут сверх оговоренного срока, Дерек еще может просто опаздывать. Но и зря здесь торчать не хотелось. Тем более, что ветер сегодня холодный, а на Стайлзе, кроме чуть более обтягивающей, чем обычно, майки и клетчатой рубашки, ничего не было.

Еще десять минут, и можно будет идти в «Синему» в одиночку, решил про себя Стайлз. Зря он, что ли, приехал сюда.

Время будто остановилось, и данные самому себе десять минут истекали крайне медленно. Стайлз успел проверить свой фейсбук, инстаграм, удалить весь спам с почты и был уже готов залезть в «Энгри Бердс» и полностью насладиться там темной стороной силы, как на телефон опустилась тень.

Заранее не ожидая ничего хорошего, Стайлз медленно поднял голову… и тут же раскрыл в изумлении рот. Крохотная часть сознания, все еще подающая признаки жизни, напомнила ему, что он в Лос-Анджелесе, где шикарных людей чуть больше, чем дофига, и что он стоит у входа в гей-клуб, где концентрат именно шикарных мужиков вообще зашкаливает, – но подошедший парень просто бил все рекорды. Хищные и точеные черты лица с острыми скулами, скульптурное тело, которое до неприличия облегала черная майка и накинутая поверх кожанка, черные как смоль волосы, стильно поставленные гелем, и невероятно прекрасные серо-зеленые глаза. В общем, перед Стайлзом стояла его ожившая порномечта. Впечатление даже не портили нахмуренные брови и взгляд серийного убийцы. Серьезно, этого парня можно было легко представить на стенде «Их разыскивает полиция». При условии, что разыскиваемые похожи на моделей нижнего белья от Кельвина Кляйна.

Стайлз настолько углубился в свои мысли, что не сразу сообразил, что у него что-то спросили.

– Что, прости?

Горячий серийный убийца закатил глаза в знакомой Стайлзу манере. Слишком знакомой.

В голову начали закрадываться нехорошие подозрения.

– Ты Стайлз.

Ладно, он не спрашивал, а утверждал.

– Эм. Да. А мы знакомы?

– Я Дерек. Брат Коры.

– Да ладно. – Вероятно, вид у Стайлза стал совсем комичный, потому что Дерек (Серьезно? Тот самый брат-неудачник Коры, которому не везет с женщинами? Вот этот бог секса?) нахмурился еще сильнее. – Быть того не может. Я видел Дерека на рождественских фотографиях Коры в фейсбуке. Там даже так и было подписано – «Я и мой братишка-засранец». Он блондинистый и похож на модель. Ты, конечно, тоже похож на модель, только не на модель-модель, а на модель товаров для взрослых… – Брови все же вероятнее всего Дерека удивленно поползли вверх. – … Я не в смысле чего-то плохого, товары для взрослых тоже очень важны. – Если раньше взглядом Дерека можно было убивать, то теперь он всего лишь обещал самолично расчленить, стереть в порошок и удобрить им ближайший куст. – Душевно. И физически. Хорошо, я умолкаю.

Повисло неловкое молчание – Стайлз боялся что-либо ляпнуть и поставить себя в еще более глупое положение, а Дерек, похоже, в принципе был неразговорчивым.

– Это был Джексон. Наш кузен.

– А? – Стайлз в шоке уставился на внезапно заговорившего Дерека.

Никаких прочих объяснений не последовало – Дерек выглядел настолько невозмутимо-недовольным, что Стайлз всерьез подумал, что ему послышалось. А потом Дерек и вовсе развернулся и направился к входу в «Синему».

В мыслях царил полный хаос, а на языке толпилась сотня вопросов, но Стайлз решил, что самым разумным будет пока что просто плыть по течению. Так что он быстро припустил за Дереком.

Может, все еще обойдется.

***

Через полчаса толкотни у барной стойки Стайлз уже не был так уверен в успешности их затеи.

Ладно, затеи Коры, которые в принципе ничем хорошим не заканчивались.

На Дерека ожидаемо пускала слюни половина клуба так точно, если не больше.

Его угощали, с ним флиртовали и отвешивали комплименты. Смельчаков пустить в ход руки еще не нашлось, но Стайлз был уверен, что еще не вечер. Знакомые трансы, к которым Стайлз практически сразу же отскочил поздороваться, только поцокали языками, удивляясь, что такое сокровище еще никто не прибрал к рукам. Стайлз бы поспорил насчет «сокровища», так как Дерек всем своим видом показывал, что он здесь совершенно случайно, не понимает, что за херня тут творится, а если кто-то посмеет вторгнуться в его личное пространство – в лучшем случае недосчитается зубов.

И когда Стайлз проводил ему краткий ликбез на тему того, как надо вести себя в гей-клубах, единственными словами, которых он дождался от Дерека, были: «Хорошо, я понял».

И на этом все.

Дерек никоим образом не демонстрировал заинтересованность в происходящем. Но и не уходил. Не человек, а настоящая загадка.

Стайлз обреченно сделал глоток из очередного стакана с коктейлем и продолжил следить.

Сам он сидел за спиной Дерека, и ему открывался прекрасный вид на всех смельчаков, решивших подкатить. Вот еще один такой подошел с робкой улыбкой и надеждой во взгляде, что-то сказал Дереку, замер в ожидании ответа…

Видимо, все еще ждал ответа…

Очень долго ждал ответа...

Улыбка померкла, и опечаленный смельчак ушел обратно в толпу. Уже пятый за последние двадцать минут. Пятый! И это явно не предел.

– Слушай, так дело не пойдет, – все же не выдержал Стайлз и, обогнув Дерека, присел на освободившийся высокий стул перед ним. – Я понимаю, что тебя буквально шантажом вынудили прийти сюда. Могу только догадываться, каким злом бывают сестры – я-то единственный ребенок в семье. Но ты не думал, что они могут быть в чем-то правы? – Брови Дерека вновь удивленно поползли вверх. – Ты читал когда-нибудь про карму? Ты, к примеру, мог быть в прошлой жизни маньяком или поедать младенцев, – Дерек начал нехорошо хмуриться, – и в этой жизни карма тебе отомстила через женщин. Ты, конечно, еще можешь встретить свою единственную, но что тебе мешает сейчас попробовать себя в… новых направлениях, да. – Если бы они были в мультике, над Дереком сейчас бы сгущались самые мрачные тучи. – Тебе не обязательно сразу же идти и спать с первым встречным, – и молнии, куча молний в сопровождении раскатистого грома, – но ты мог бы хотя бы постараться. Давай, – Стайлз хлопнул Дерека по плечу и тут же поймал возмущенно-напряженный взгляд. – Окей, я понял, без рук. Уже убрал. А ты покажи мне свою самую лучшую улыбку. Давай, здоровяк, не стесняйся.

То, что изобразил Дерек, улыбкой можно было назвать с огромной натяжкой. Скорее похоже на вымученный оскал, который смягчали лишь чуть длинноватые передние, похожие на кроличьи, зубы. И это небольшое несовершенство точно не было очаровательным. Вот ни капельки.

Стайлз вымученно простонал и приложился лбом о прохладную столешницу. Ночь обещала быть долгой.

***

– Ну, как все вчера прошло?

Кора как всегда была бодра и лучилась от белых конверсов до идеально забранного высокого хвоста. Стайлза это одновременно восхищало и раздражало: сам он спал меньше пяти часов и сейчас хотел только одного – удобную кровать и никаких Хейлов в ближайшем радиусе. Особенно во сне. Особенно в «особенных» снах.

– Я официально отрекаюсь от тебя, – как можно суровее произнес Стайлз и с головой накрылся своей рубашкой.

– А я жажду подробностей.

– Спроси у своего брата, – пробубнил Стайлз, но Кора уже отобрала у него рубашку и потащила к выходу из библиотеки.

Стайлз честно хотел пойти на занятия, даже дошел до нужного корпуса – но предательские ноги сами развернули его туда, где можно было честно поспать до следующей пары. Чем Стайлз и занимался, пока его бесцеремонно не растолкали.

– Мой брат сказал, что было, цитирую: «Нормально». Так что хотелось бы узнать побольше.

Стайлз усмехнулся – он словно наяву услышал недовольный голос Дерека.

– Он опоздал, мы пошли в клуб, засели у бара, где последующие два часа твой брат практически рычал на всех, кто пытался к нему подкатить. Я пытался хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, но все оказалось бесполезно. На этом все. И почему, кстати, ты не сказала, что твой Дерек такой?...

– Горячий? – подсказала Кора и тут же пояснила для ошарашенного Стайлза: – Что? У меня глаз, по-твоему, нет? Если бы он не был моим братом…

– Фу, Кора. Вот просто фу, – скривился Стайлз и тут же облегченно вздохнул, падая под спасительную тень дерева. – Но да, твой брат горячее адского пламени. Хоть и производит впечатление, что вырос среди волков.

На свежем воздухе определенно стало лучше – возможно, тот небольшой сон в библиотеке все же помог. Кора тут же растянулась рядом, совсем не заботясь, что может испачкать свои дизайнерские джинсы зелеными пятнами от травы.

– Можешь закатать свои губешки обратно, Стилински. Ты не в его вкусе.

– Чего? Откуда ты вообще знаешь, какие парни в его вкусе, если он ни с одним никогда не встречался? – возмущению Стайлза не было предела, хотя внутренне он уже десять раз согласился с Корой – такие, как Дерек, просто не из его лиги. Как ни обидно это признавать.

– Оттуда. Я его сестра и лучше его знаю. А ты сегодня снова пойдешь с ним в клуб и сделаешь так, чтобы он нашел себе парня.

И вот тут Стайлз проснулся окончательно.

– Стоп. Какое «сегодня»? У нас же был уговор на один раз. Я веду твоего брата в гей-клуб, что я, кстати, и сделал, и на этом все. Стайлз отработал свою часть уговора, дело за тобой.

Кора молча смерила его взглядом… Окей, теперь сходство между ней и Дереком стало явным как никогда. Стайлзу даже подумалось, что дома они только так и общаются – закатывая глаза и хмуря брови.

– Стайлз, зачем парни ходят в клубы?

– Потусить?

– Стайлз.

– Хорошо! – он сдался практически сразу. Спорить с Корой – себе дороже. – Чтобы найти себе кого-нибудь!

– Вот именно, – направила на него палец Кора. – А так как Дерек все еще не нашел себе кого-нибудь, ты будешь водить его в клуб до победного.

– Дерек совсем не горел энтузиазмом. Ты уверена, что он согласится?

– Он не против.

– У меня занятия.

– Завтра суббота.

Стайлз упал обратно на траву и, накрыв ладонями лицо, яростно начал его тереть.  
Определенно. Меньше Хейлов в его окружении.

***

Вторая ночь в клубе с Дереком отличалась от первой только тем, что Дерек соизволил приехать вовремя. В остальном – они продолжали тусоваться у бара, где все, включая самого бармена и знакомой группки трансов, строили глазки Дереку, а тот делал усиленный вид, что его здесь нет.

Стайлзу даже стало интересно, чем именно ему пригрозили сестры.

По прошествии двух часов, когда Стайлз уже успел захмелеть, протрезветь, снова захмелеть и два раза отбежать в туалет, а Дерек все еще изображал из себя снежного принца, пришло осознание, что пора что-то предпринять. Хоть перспектива искать парня Дереку не находила особого отклика в душе Стайлза, убить все выходные на это дело… Вот нет.

– Дерек, я, кажется, понял, что не так, – Стайлз решительно подошел к нему и буквально впихнул ему в руку свой коктейль. – Ты слишком зажат. Такое впечатление, что ты никогда не бывал в клубах.

– А я никогда и не бывал.

Трудно сказать, что изумило Стайлза больше – что это самое длинное предложение, которое Дерек сказал ему, или то, что именно он сказал.

– Никогда не бывал в клубах? Серьезно? Ты же выглядишь как…

– Как кто? – Дерек продемонстрировал вопросительные брови номер шесть, т.е. с легким неодобрением.

Да, Стайлзу было настолько скучно, что он начал классифицировать положение бровей Дерека Хейла. Издаст потом книжку и обогатится.

– Как тот, кто часто там бывает?

Закатывание глаз номер три.

– Меня однажды затащили в клуб, еще в школе, но мне не понравилось. Я практически сразу ушел. Так что можно считать, что никогда не был.

Где-то что-то сдохло, не иначе. Дерек Хейл разговаривает длинными предложениями.

– А как ты тогда развлекался? – Стайлз решил выудить максимум информации, пока случилось такое чудо.

– Зависал с друзьями, – пожал плечами Дерек, – играл в баскетбол, занимался спортом, читал книги.

– Классику или современную прозу?

– Все подряд.

– «Марвел» или «ДиСи»? – внезапно сменил тему Стайлз, но он обязан был узнать.

Дерек задумался на мгновения, и сердце Стайлза неверяще пропустило удар.

– В «Марвеле» больше хороших персонажей, но «ДиСи» хороши атмосферой, и только за одного Бэтмена им можно простить что угодно.

Горячий спортсмен-гик, разбирающийся в комиксах.

Вот просто за что.

Стайлз готов был ущипнуть себя, чтобы быть уверенным, что это не очередной его сон об идеальном бойфренде.

– Так что ты там говорил о зажатии?

В голове Стайлза тут же возникла очень яркая и многообещающая картинка того, как Дерек зажимает его у ближайшей стены. Да даже барная стойка подошла бы. Любая комбинация «Дерек-Стайлз-твердая поверхность» являлась выигрышной.

Пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы взять себя в руки и вспомнить, о каком именно «зажатии» толкует Дерек.

– Зажатие… А. Да! Ты очень напряжен, тебе нужно расслабиться. Например, выпить. Или, – Стайлз стал активно крутить головой по сторонам, – потанцевать. Точно, пошли на танцпол.

И пока Дерек не успел ничего возразить, Стайлз уверенно схватил его за плечо и повел за собой. Секундный страх, что Дерек сейчас затормозит – а Стайлз при всем желании не смог бы сдвинуть эту гору мышц насильно, – очень быстро пропал. Что бы сегодня ни происходило с Дереком, но он шел навстречу. Чем надо было пользоваться.

Ведь чем быстрее Стайлз избавится от него, тем менее болезненным будет их расставание.

– Как у тебя с танцами? – Стайлз завел его в середину толпы и тут же чуть не расхохотался от вида Дерека, который пытался избежать любых прикосновений к полуобнаженным парням вокруг. И выглядел при этом настолько трогательно-беззащитным – ну и недовольным, конечно, – что Стайлза невольно прошибло умилением.

Черт, он уже готов влюбиться, а этого допускать нельзя.

– Не очень, – выдавил Дерек, невольно пододвигаясь к Стайлзу, что очень льстило, кстати.

– Надеюсь, ты меня не убьешь за это, – пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз и, подойдя к Дереку практически вплотную, уверенно обнял его за талию.

Отрывания рук не последовало, и на этом спасибо. Хотя взгляд у Дерека был крайне удивленный.

Из колонок под потолком гремела новая песня Гаги, быстрая и ритмичная, но Стайлз медленно покачивался с Дереком, словно они были на школьном балу.

– Ты сегодня разговорчивее, чем обычно, – заговорил Стайлз, пытаясь перекричать музыку. – Вернее, я не знаю, как обычно, но думаю, что вчерашнее твое состояние ближе к привычной линии поведения.

Дерек пожал плечами.

– Я перенервничал. И злился, что сестры втравили меня в это. А ты был посторонним, которого втянули в эту бредовую затею.

– О, а теперь я, значит, не посторонний? – внезапно развеселился Стайлз.

– Ты ничего так. Хоть и бесишь.

Стайлз расхохотался и почувствовал, как Дерек под его руками заметно расслабился. План отвлечь его разговорами сработал на ура.

Осмелев – а может, под действием трех коктейлей, – Стайлз медленно провел правой рукой вверх, огладив плотно обтянутую бордовой майкой грудь, проведя по ключицам и скользнув ладонью на затылок. Дерек внимательно следил за ним, но молчал.

Стайлз сглотнул и начал постепенно увеличивать темп танца, пытаясь заставить Дерека следовать за собой. И тот действительно подчинялся – все еще было видно, что происходящее в новинку для него, но он начал стараться. Стайлз оказался настолько увлечен этой новой, незлобной стороной Дерека, что не сразу заметил, как их окружили парни – одетые, полуодетые и покрытые чертовыми блестками. Все в Стайлзе кричало о том, чтобы разогнать их, дать понять, что тут ловить нечего, но суровая реальность напомнила о том, ради чего Кора отправила их в этот клуб.

– Продолжай в том же духе, – быстро выдохнул Стайлз на ухо Дереку и, отстранившись, поспешил исчезнуть в толпе. Краем глаза он заметил растерянный взгляд Дерека, почувствовав себя так, будто выкинул щенка на улицу под проливной дождь. Только с той разницей, что вот этого щенка хотелось забрать домой, обогреть и не выпускать из кровати как минимум вечность.

Требовалось срочно отвлечься.

Пробравшись, по ощущениям, в противоположную часть танцующей толпы, Стайлз попытался расслабиться. Состояние общей эйфории, разгоряченные тела и громкая музыка быстро сотворили свою магию. Рубашку Стайлз повязал на бедра, а через какое-то время за пояс оказалась заткнута и майка. Когда симпатичный незнакомец тянет ее с тебя и ободряюще прижимается кожа к коже, отказать очень сложно. Тем более, если пытаешься выкинуть из головы парня своей мечты, которого в данный момент наверняка охмуряет кто-то другой.

Но все оказалось не так просто. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и, покачиваясь в такт музыке, Стайлз представлял, что это Дерек задевает его плечом. Что это Дерек касается его живота костяшками пальцев. И когда Стайлз оступился и врезался спиной в кого-то, кто, впрочем, тут же обхватил его руками, представить, что это Дерек, было проще всего – предательское воображение даже не поленилось воспроизвести запах его одеколона, терпкий и сладкий. Стайлз успел прекрасно его запомнить за то время, что они тусовались вместе. И сейчас ему было очень стыдно так использовать постороннего человека, но тело само требовало прижаться, проехаться задницей по чужому бедру и стояку.

Стояку?

Стайлз удивленно замер и открыл глаза. Не то чтобы такое было неестественным для гей-дискотек, но лично со Стайлзом случилось впервые. Развернулся он быстрее, чем подумал. И встретился взглядом с Дереком, чувствуя, как уши начинают пылать от стыда.

А потом, меньше чем через минуту, Стайлз развернулся и ушел.

***

Уснуть Стайлз смог только к утру. Выражение лица Дерека перед тем, как он сбежал, все еще стояло перед глазами. Хотелось умереть на месте, предварительно стерев все данные о своем существовании из памяти всех компьютеров и людей.

Поспав от силы часа два, он не выдержал и написал Коре. Ответ пришел практически сразу и мало чем помог – судя по сообщению, Дерек вернулся очень странным, ни с кем не разговаривал и полностью ушел в себя. На вопрос Коры, что случилось, Стайлз не ответил, предпочтя этому позорное бегство под одеяло.

В обед Кора прислала еще одно сообщение, где интересовалась, нет ли у Стайлза идеи, почему ее брат сейчас настойчиво расспрашивает о нем.

«Он планирует меня убить с особой жестокостью?» – написал в ответ Стайлз, даже не надеясь на какой-то другой вариант.

«Дерек передает, что сегодня вы встречаетесь, как обычно».

Или не планирует.

***

– Привет, Стайлз.

Его чуть инфаркт не хватил – что было бы, кстати, очень позорно в его возрасте – сразу от нескольких событий. Во-первых, Дерек приехал раньше него и сейчас облокачивался на красавицу «Шевроле Камаро», словно не придумал способа быть еще шикарнее. Во-вторых, он улыбался. И не тем снисходительным оскалом, как позавчера, а открыто и радостно, словно ребенок, увидевший целую гору подарков. Или пони.

Где-то тут была подлянка.

Стайлз даже притормозил, грешным делом подумав, что Дерека похитили инопланетяне.

– Привет, – напряженно отозвался Стайлз. – Ты в порядке? Если что, я поговорю с Корой и Лорой, и тебе не придется таскаться сюда каждую ночь.

– Нет, все в порядке, – Дерек продолжил улыбаться.

– Ты уверен? Я серьезно могу...

– Уверен, – перебил его Дерек и, взяв под локоть, повел ко входу в «Синема». – Можешь считать, что у меня открылись глаза.

Если бы дело не касалось напрямую Стайлза, он бы точно отпустил шутку насчет целительной силы стояка, но в данном случае он собирался игнорировать возникшую проблему, пока она не рассосется.

***

– Дэнни, это Дерек. Дерек, это Дэнни, местное солнышко. Вы тут общайтесь, а мне надо отлить.

И, сделав вид, что совсем не заметил укоризненную гримасу Дэнни, Стайлз стремительно направился к туалетам. Чтобы у них свернуть в другую сторону и вдоль стены незаметно дойти до зоны с диванами и столиками.

Он нихрена не понимал, что происходит.

Дерек должен был злиться, но он улыбался.

Дерек должен был искать себе парня – он ведь «прозрел»! – но он везде таскался за Стайлзом.

Это точно был какой-нибудь хитрый план мести. Дерек же брат Коры, у них это должно быть семейное. Как шикарная внешность, суровый характер и олимпийский рекорд по закатыванию глаз.

Чудом выцепив себе свободный диван, Стайлз устало рухнул на него и на автомате полез за телефоном. Он очень надеялся, что Дэнни им сегодня послали силы свыше – тот действительно был всеобщим любимчиком и просто милым парнем. И если уж Дерек, наконец-то, смирился со своей голубой частью «я», Дэнни должен был очаровать его с первого же взгляда.

На телефоне тем временем обнаружилось новое сообщение от Коры, где она интересовалась, как там у них дела.

«Дерек делает успехи, – написал ей в ответ Стайлз. – Улыбка идет ему куда больше обычного грэмпи-стайла».

Ответ пришел моментально, словно Кора ни на секунду не расставалась с телефоном. И чем дальше Стайлз читал, тем выше поднимались его брови.

«О господи! Он улыбается?!!! Как именно улыбается???? Улыбкой «отвали от меня» или как огромный плюшевый мишка, сожравший весь мед в округе???».

«Второе?» – ведь да, второе было ближе.

«Стайлз, я тебя обожаю! У тебя получилось! Дерек на кого-то запал!))».

«В смысле?».

Ворот майки как-то резко начал давить, а температура вокруг поднялась на градусов пять, не иначе.

«У Дерека два обычных состояния. Недовольный засранец на каждый день и до отвращения милый парень для флирта. Он может жутко тормозить поначалу, но когда западает на кого-то – прет, как танк. Найди, кому он улыбается, и сфоткай на телефон! Нам нужна вся информация! Мы должны знать, кто это!)))».

Воздух во всем помещении, видимо, тоже разом исчез, либо это началась паническая атака. Хотя с чего бы. Ведь Дерек просто улыбался. Ему. Стайлзу. Всего лишь. Это ничего не значило. Ведь правда?

И то, что Дерек, улыбаясь, направлялся к нему с двумя полными бокалами в руках, тоже ничего не значило.

– Привет, – растерянно выдавил из себя Стайлз, понимая, как глупо это звучит.

– Привет, – весело отозвался Дерек, присаживаясь рядом и ставя бокалы на столик перед ними. В бокалах был коктейль, который Стайлз любил и заказал рекордное количество раз за последние три дня. И это опять же ни о чем не говорило.

Стайлз бы с радостью отполз подальше, но Дерек уже уселся на середину дивана, словно отрезая ему, Стайлзу, пути к отступлению. И это еще одна деталь к списку того, о чем Стайлз предпочел бы не думать.

– А где, – Стайлз невольно прочистил горло, – Дэнни? Мне казалось, что вы с ним наладили контакт.

Дерек, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

– Дэнни хороший парень, но он не мой тип.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что он не твой тип. Ты же вообще никогда раньше с парнями не встречался. Чувак, дай ему шанс, он классный!

Внутренний голос упорно орал Стайлзу, чтобы он заткнулся, но помогало слабо. Стайлз боялся понадеяться на чудо, ведь чаще всего в таких случаях его с грохотом возвращали обратно на землю. Так было с Лидией, с Хизер и Дэнни. И очень не хотелось прибавлять Дерека к этому списку.

– Стайлз, – Дерек мягко накрыл его щеку ладонью, – ты только не паникуй, все хорошо.

– Что хор?..

Договорить Стайлзу не дали самым классическим способом. И он бы обязательно задумался о том, что для всю-жизнь-натурала Дерек слишком спокойно целует парня. Что здесь точно все не так просто, и Стайлз просто гей-эксперимент, не больше, – как только Дерек утолит свое любопытство, он пойдет искать кого-то лучше. И лишь малая часть сознания радостно орала: «Да! Он выбрал меня! Выкусите!»

Но, к счастью, в голове Стайлза не осталось ни единственной мысли, потому что целовался Дерек так же, как и выглядел – охуенно.

Напористо, практически кусая и рыча, и эта вибрация расходилась по всему телу Стайлза, сигнализируя, что отдельно взятые органы готовы к более детальному изучению. И когда его посетила крошечная мысль, что следует все же прерваться и поговорить, Дерек уверенно подхватил его под бедра и рывком пересадил на себя. И тут им уже пришлось прерваться. На этот раз стояло не только у Дерека, и если Стайлза сей факт немного смущал, Дерек выглядел довольным как никогда.

– Если хочешь, мы можем уйти отсюда, – предложил тот, поглаживая и чуть надавливая ногтями на бедра Стайлза, а потом и вовсе переместив руки на задницу. Стайлз бы с удовольствием сбегал сейчас за суперклеем, чтобы оставить их там навечно, но сначала следовало прояснить один важный момент.

– Почему я?

– В смысле? – искренне удивился Дерек.

– Ну. Чувак. Мы же в гребаном Лос-Анджелесе! Тут на каждом углу люди, как будто сошедшие с обложек журналов. Что парни, что девушки. – Стайлз от волнения принялся размахивать руками так, что Дереку пришлось их поймать и аккуратно сжать.

– Да даже в этом клубе – самые горячие парни. Любой бы отдал все что угодно, лишь бы оказаться на моем месте.

– То есть, ты считаешь, что недостаточно горяч для меня? – как можно деликатнее поинтересовался Дерек, поглаживая пальцами его запястья с внутренней стороны, и это не должно было так сильно возбуждать, но, черт возьми!

– Я реалист. И верю, что нужно больше одного дня, чтобы оценить все мое великолепие. – Мысли разлетались, как студенты после звонка, но Стайлз старался держаться. – И я не хочу быть твоим гей-экспериментом. Или жертвой плана, как отомстить мне за то, что вызвал у тебя стояк и ранил твою нежную душу натурала. И, пожалуйста, заткни меня.

– Стайлз, заткнись, – обреченно выдохнул Дерек и, дождавшись благодарного «спасибо», снова поцеловал, чтобы с неохотой оторваться через несколько минут. – А теперь слушай меня внимательно и не перебивай. Ты не мой «гей-эксперимент». У меня уже была связь с парнем. В школе. Недолгая и ничем особо не выделяющаяся, но была. Кора и Лора не знают, – сразу же пояснил он, заметив, как Стайлз вопросительно открыл рот. – И тебя я заприметил уже давно, на фотографиях Коры в фейсбуке и инстаграме. Ты был там таким...

– Неотразимым и сексуальным?

– Скорее нелепым и смешным, – фыркнул Дерек и, вернув руки на задницу Стайлза, рывком придвинул к себе, от чего дышать и сохранять голову холодной стало в разы сложнее. – Но живым и ярким. Такого сложно не заметить.

– Тогда почему ты был таким засранцем?

– Меня взбесили сестры. Я понимаю, что это не оправдание, но я действительно хотел бы с тобой попробовать. Если ты не против?..

Тут уже не выдержал Стайлз – он обхватил руками голову Дерека, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и целуя, посасывая и издавая самые счастливые стоны, на которые только был способен. Рука Дерека на его ширинке совсем не помогала.

– Ты будешь считать меня слишком легкомысленным и доступным, если я предложу переместиться ко мне? А свидания мы отложим на потом. – Стайлз чувствовал, что если они сейчас не остановятся, то займутся сексом прямо здесь. А он был слишком жадным, чтобы позволить кому-то еще увидеть Дерека обнаженным. Любую его часть.

– Скажу, что мы можем совместить.

… Прости, Лидия Мартин, тебе придется потесниться.

***

После двух дней эфирного молчания Кора Хейл штурмом взяла обиталище Стайлза, где высказала все, что она думает о них с Дереком.

Который все еще находился там.

В белье Стайлза с бэт-символами.

И объявила, что больше не желает их видеть.

***

Еще через две недели Стайлз помог Коре отомстить новому бывшему парню, и все вернулось на круги своя.

***

Через два года Стейси Миддлтон получила приглашение на свадьбу Д.Хейла и С.Стилински.

***

Конец.


End file.
